mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of video games based on anime or manga
Also known as anime-based games, this is a list of computer and video games that are based on manga or anime properties. # * 7 Blades * MysticLegend (all) A * Ah! My Goddess! (PC-FX, NEC, December 27, 1997, ¥8000, Adventure ** Quiz Ah! My Goddess!: Tatakau Tsubasa to Tomo ni (Arcade, Sega/Wow Entertainment Inc./Kodansha, May 2000, Adventure/Quiz) ** Quiz Ah! My Goddess!: Tatakau Tsubasa to Tomo ni (Dreamcast, Sega/Wow Entertainment Inc./Kodansha, November 20, 2000, ¥5800/¥8800, Adventur) * Ace wo Nerae! (Super Famicom, Telenet Japan, December 24, 1993, ¥9400, Tennis) * '' Akaneiro ni somaru saka'' (PC, PS2 ) * Akazukin ChaCha (Game Boy, Tomy, 1995) ** Akazukin ChaCha (Super Famicom, Tomy, 1996, Role-playing) ** Akazukin ChaCha: Osawagase! Panic Race! (PC-FX, NEC, October 25, 1996, ¥7800, Board) * Akira (Famicom, Taito, ¥6800, Role-playing) ** Akira (CD-32, Ice, £30, Action) ** Akira (Nintendo 64, PS1, ?, ?) ** Akira Phycho Pinball (PlayStation 2 (2006)) * Akuma-kun: Makai no Wana (Family Computer) * Angelic Layer (Game Boy Advance) * Aoi Blink (PC Engine, Hudson, April 27, 1990, ¥5800, Action) * Appleseed: Prometheus no Shintaku(Super Famicon, Visit, 1994, ¥9800, Action) * Area 88 (Arcade, Capcom, August 1989, Shooting, titled U.N. Squadron in North America) ** Area 88 (Super Famicom, Capcom, July 26, 1991, ¥8500, Shooting, titled U.N. Squadron in North America) * Armored Police Metal Jack (Game Boy, Super Famicom) * Armored Troopers Votoms (Super Famicom, Takara, 3D fighting) ** Armored Trooper Votoms Gaiden: Blue Knight Berserga Story (PlayStation, Takara, October 30, 1997, ¥9800/¥5800, 3D fighting) ** Armored Troopers Votoms: Woodo.Kummen (PlayStation, Takara, April 2, 1998, ¥9800/¥5800, 3D action) ** Armored Trooper Votoms: Lightning Slash (PlayStation, Takara, March 18, 1999, ¥9800/¥5800, 3D action) ** Armored Troopers Votoms: Steel Force (PlayStation, Takara, September 30, 1999, ¥6800, Strategy) * Ashita no Joe (Super Famicom, Kei Amuzement, November 27, 1992, ¥8900, Boxing) ** Ashita no Joe no Densetsu (NeoGeo, Boxing) * Astro Boy (PlayStation 2) ** Tetsuwan Atom (1988 video game) (Family Computer) * Aura Battler Dunbine (PlayStation, Bandai, March 4, 2000, ¥6800, Strategy/Fighting) B * Bakugan: Battle Brawlers '' (PS2, Xbox 360, Wii, DS) * ''Bakuretsu Hunter (Saturn, Aimax, April 26, 1996, ¥8800, Adventure) ** Bakuretsu Hunter Mahjongg Special (PlayStation, Banpresto, October 25, 1996, ¥5800, Mahjongg) ** Bakuretsu Hunter: Sorezore no Omoi...Nowānchatte (PlayStation, Banpresto, April 11, 1997, ¥5800, Adventure) ** Bakuretsu Hunter R (Saturn, King Records, August 8, 1997, ¥5800, Adventure) * Bastard! Ankoku no Hakaishin (Super Famicom, Cobra Team, 1994, 3D FIghting/Action) ** Bastard! (PlayStation, Seta/Shueisha, December 27, 1996, ¥6800, Role-playing) * Battle B-Daman (Game Boy, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo 64, Super Famicom) * Beck: The Game * Berserk: Sword of the Berserk: Guts' Rage (Dreamcast, Yuke's/ASCII, December 1999, 3D Action/Adventure) * Berserk: Millennium Falcon Hen Seima Senki no Shō (PlayStation 2, Sega-Sammy, October 2004, 3D Action/Adventure) * Beyblade * Bikkuriman World (PC Engine, Hudson, October 30, 1987, ¥4500, Action) ** Bikkuriman Daijikai (PC Engine, Hudson, December 23, 1988, ¥4980, Quiz) ** Bikkuriman World Gekitō Seisenshi (Famicom, Hudson, July 27, 1990, ¥6800, Role-playing) ** Super Bikkuriman (Super Famicom, Interbec, January 29, 1993, ¥8190, Fighting/Action) ** Bikkuriman 2000 Viva! Festiva! (Dreamcast, Sega Toys, May 2, 2000, ¥4800, Minigames) ** Bikkuriman 2000 Viva! Pocket Festiva! (Neo Geo Pocket Color, Sega Toys, March 16, 2000, ¥3800, Minigame) ** Bikkuriman 2000 Viva! Festiva! (Game Boy Color, Imagineer, June 10, 2000, ¥3980, Card) ** Bikkuriman 2000 Viva! Festiva! (Dreamcast, Sega Toys, May 2, 2000, ¥4800, Boardgame) * Bleach GC (Nintendo GameCube) * Bleach: Blade Battlers (PlayStation 2) * Bleach: Shattered Blade (Nintendo Wii, Release Date(s): JPN December 14, 2006; North America) * Bleach: The Blade of Fate '' (Nintendo DS October 9, 2007; Europe February, 2008) * ''Bleach: The 3rd Phantom '' Nintendo DS} * ''Bleach: Heat the Soul (series) '' (PSP) * ''Bleach: Soul Carnival '' (PSP) * ''Bleach: Soul Resurrección '' (PS3) * ''Blue Seed: Kushinada-hime Hirokuden" (Saturn, Sega, June 23, 1995, ¥5800, Role-playing) * ''Bobobo bo Bo-bobo * Boys Be..." (PlayStation, Kodansha, March 28, 1997, ¥5800, Adventure/Romance Simulation) * ''Brave Fencer Musashi (PlayStation) * Bravoman" (Arcade, Namco, 1998) ** ''Chōzetsu Rinjin Bravoman" (PC Engine, Namco, ¥6800, 1998) * ''Bubblegum Crash! (PC Engine, Naxat, December 6, 1991, ¥7200, Adventure) * Blood The Last Vampire( PlayStation 2(2006)) * Buso Renkin: Welcome To Papillion Park (PlayStation 2) C * Case Closed (aka Detective Conan; click here for the list of games) * ''Captain Tsubasa (Famicom, Super Famicom, Game Boy, Game Boy Advance, Sega-CD, PlayStation, PlayStation 2, Nintendo Gamecube, PSP) * Cardcaptor Sakura (PlayStation, Game Boy Color, Sega Dreamcast, Game Boy Advance, Wonderswan) * Chibi Maruko-chan (Famicom, Super Famicom, Game Boy, Game Boy Color, Mega Drive, Neo Geo, Sega Saturn, PlayStation, Nintendo DS) * Chobits (Game Boy Advance. PlayStation 2) * Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch (Nintendo DS) * Code Geass - Hangyaku no Lelouch R2 - Banjou no Geass Gekijou (Nintendo DS) * Code Geass: Lost Colors (PSP, PlayStation 2) *Cowboy Bebop (PlayStation game) *Cowboy Bebop (PlayStation 2 game) * Crayon Shin-chan (Famicom, Super Famicom, Game Boy Advance, DS, Wii) * Cyborg 009 (Sega-CD, Super Famicom, PlayStation) * Cyborg Kuro-chan (Game Boy Color) D * Death Connection (PSP) * ''Death Note Kira Game (Nintendo DS) * Death Note L o Tsugumono (Nintendo DS) * L the Prologue to Death Note -Rasen no Wana- (Nintendo DS) * D.Gray-man: Kami no Shitotachi (Nintendo DS) * D.Gray-man Sōsha no Shikaku (PlayStation 2) * Di Gi Charat Fantasy (Dreamcast visual novel game based on Di Gi Charat) * Digimon Rumble Arena (PlayStation) * Digimon World (PlayStation) * Digimon World 2 (PlayStation) * Digimon World 3 (PlayStation) * Digimon Digital Card Battle (PlayStation) * Digimon World 4 (PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Xbox) * Digimon Rumble Arena 2 (PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Xbox) * Digimon Battle Spirit (Game Boy Advance) * Digimon Battle Spirit 2 (Game Boy Advance) * Digimon Dawn(Nintendo DS) * ''Digimon Dusk(Nintendo DS) * ''Digimon World Data Squad (PlayStation 2) * Dinosaur King (Nintendo DS) * D.N. Angel: Crimson Wings (PlayStation 2) * Dragonia * Doraemon * Dragon Ball (see List of Dragon Ball video games) E * El Hazard: Shinpi no Sekai (Sega Saturn) * Eureka Seven vol.1: New Wave (PlayStation 2) * Eureka Seven vol. 2: The New Vision (PlayStation 2) * Eyeshield 21: MAX Devil Power (Nintendo DS) F * ''Fate/tiger colosseum (PlayStation Portable) * Fate/unlimited codes (Arcade, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable) * Final Approach (anime) (PlayStation 2) * Fist of the North Star (see List of Fist of the North Star video games) * Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel (PlayStation 2) * Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir (PlayStation 2) * Fullmetal Alchemist: Yakusoku no Hi e (PlayStation Portable) * Fullmetal Alchemist: Senaka wo Takuseshi Mono (playstation portable) * Fullmetal Alchemist: Tasogare no Shoujo (WII) * Fullmetal Alchemist: Dual Sympathy (Nintendo DS) * Fullmetal Alchemist 3 (PlayStation 2) * Fushigi no Umi no Nadia (Mega Drive, PC-98) * Futari wa Precure (Game Boy Advance) * Future GPX Cyber Formula (Game Boy, Super Famicom, PlayStation, PC, PlayStation 2, GameCube, PSP) * Fushigi Yugi (DS, Ps2, PSP) * Fairy Tail Far Far Adventure (DS) * Fairy Tail: Portable Guild '' (PSP) * ''Fairy Tail: Portable Guild 2 (PSP) G * Game ni Natta yo! Dokuro-chan ~ Kenkou Shindan Daisakusen * ''Gantz: The Game (PlayStation 2) * Gate Keepers (PlayStation) * Ghost in the Shell (based on Ghost in the Shell) (PlayStation) * ''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (based on Stand Alone Complex) (PlayStation 2, PSP) * ''Ghost Sweeper Mikami (Super Famicom, PC Engine) * Gintama Dīesu Yorozuya Daisōdō! (Nintendo DS) * Gintama Gintama Kuesuto Gin-san ga Tenshoku-shitari Sekai o Sukuttari (Nintendo DS) * Gintama Gintoki vs Hijikata!? Kabuki-cho Gintama Daisōdatsusen!! (Nintendo DS) * Girlfriend of Steel (based on Neon Genesis Evangelion) (Sega Saturn, PlayStation) * Girlfriend of Steel 2 (based on Neon Genesis Evangelion) * Goldfish Warning! (Game Boy, Super Famicom) * Grand Chase (based on Grand Chase manga series) * Golgo 13: Top Secret Episode (NES, Vic Tokai, 1988) * Golgo 13 II: The Mafat Conspiracy (NES, Vic Tokai, 1990) * Gungrave (PlayStation 2) * Gungrave: Overdose (PlayStation 2) (2004) (Sequel to Gungrave) *Battle Assault 3 featuring Gundam Seed'' (PlayStation 2) *''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam'' (PlayStation 3)(Xbox 360) *''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2'' (PlayStation 3)(Xbox 360) *''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3'' (PlayStation 3)(Xbox 360) *''Gundam 0079'' (PlayStation) *''Gundam 00'' (Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2) *''Gundam Battle Assault'' (PlayStation) *''Gundam Battle Assault 2'' (PlayStation) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack'' (PlayStation) *''Gundam Seed: Battle Assault'' (GBA) *''Gundam vs. Gundam'' (PSP) *''Gundam vs. Gundam Next Plus'' (PSP) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space'' (PlayStation 2) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Federation vs. Zeon'' (PlayStation 2) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Journey to Jaburo'' (PlayStation 2) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story 0079: Rise from the Ashes'' (Sega Dreamcast) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Zeonic Front'' (PlayStation 2) H * Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Game Boy Advance) * Hajime no Ippo (ps1,ps2,?,?) * Hamtaro (Game Boy Advance) * Haō Taikei Ryū Knight (Super Famicom) * Hatsune Miku - Project Diva (PSP) * Hayate no Gotoku (Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable) * Hokuto no Ken (see List of Fist of the North Star video games) * Highschool! Kimen-gumi (Sega Mark III/Master System) * Himiko Den * Honō no Dōkyūji: Dodge Danpei * Hyper Iria I * Inazuma Eleven (Nintendo DS) * ''Initial D: Special Stage (PlayStation 2) * Initial D Extreme Stage (PlayStation 3) * InuYasha: A feudal fairytale (PlayStation) * InuYasha: Feudal Combat (PlayStation 2) * InuYasha: Secret of the Cursed Mask (PlayStation 2) * InuYasha: Secret Of The Divine Jewel (Nintendo DS) * Idol Fighter Su Chi Pai (based on Su Chi Pai series of hentai mahjong games) * ''Initial D Arcade Stage J * ''Jump Superstars (Nintendo DS) * Jump Ultimate Stars (Nintendo DS) * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (PlayStation, Dreamcast, PlayStation 2) K * Kachō Kōsaku Shima (Super Famicom, Nintendo DS) * Kakutō Ryōri Densetsu Bistro Recipe: Wonder Battle Hen (WonderSwan Color, Banpresto, September 30, 1999, ¥3980, Role-playing) ** Kakutō Ryōri Densetsu Bistro Recipe: Gekitō Food & Battle Hen (Game Boy Color, Banpresto, 1999, Role-playing) ** Kakutō Ryōri Densetsu Bistro Recipe: Kettō Bistogarumu Hen (Game Boy Color, Banpresto, 1999, Role-playing) ** Kakutō Ryōri Densetsu Bistro Recipe: Gekitō Food & Battle Hen (Game Boy Color, Banpresto, October 1, 2000, ¥1000, Role-playing) ** Kakutō Ryōri Densetsu Bistro Recipe: Kettō Bistogarumu Hen (Game Boy Color, Banpresto, December 1, 2000, ¥1000, Role-playing) * Karakuri Kengō Den Musashi Lord (Game Boy, Family Computer) * KOU-GA-SHA ~Space Odyssey~ * Konjiki no Gash Bell * Kōryū no Mimi (Super Famicom) * Kaze no Stigma (PC) * Kuroshitsuji: Phantom and Ghost (Nintendo DS) * K-On! Houkago Live!! (PSP) L *''Love Hina'' Love Hina Gorgeous (PlayStation 2, Gameboy advance) *''Lovely Idol'' (PlayStation 2) *''Little Nemo: The Dream Master'' (NES) *''Little Witch Parfait'' (series) *''Lucky Star'' (series) *''Lupin III: Treasure of the Sorcerer King'' (PlayStation 2) M * Magic Knight Rayearth (Sega Saturn, Game Gear, Game Boy, Super Famicom) * Mahjong Hishō-den: Naki no Ryū (Sharp X68000, PC-9801, Super Famicom) * Mahou Sensei Negima (Game Boy Advance, PlayStation 2, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable) * Marmalade Boy (Super Famicom, Game Boy) * Martian Successor Nadesico: The Blank of Three Years (Sega Saturn) * Martian Successor Nadesico: The Mission (Dreamcast) * Mazinger Z (Arcade, Super Famicom) * Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch (Game Boy Advance) * Mahou no Princess Minky Momo (Famicom) * Maya the Bee (Game Boy Advance) * Medabots * Meine Liebe * Miracle Girls (Super Famicom) * Mobile Battleship Nadesico (Sega Saturn) * Mobile Battleship Nadesico: Ruriruri Mahjong (Game Boy Color) * Monochrome Factor Cross Road (Japanese PS2s or PS3 only) * Mōryō Senki MADARA 2 * MS Saga: A New Dawn (PlayStation 2) (a crossover game that featured many mobile suits and was meant to bring in new fans) * Muramasa: The Demon Blade (Vanillaware ,wii,September 8, 2009) * Mugen Senshi Valis (An OVA called "Genmu Senki Leda" was made using the Valis games as a template, but the property itself is unrelated.) N * Nagagutsu o Haita Neko: Sekai Isshū 80 Nichi Dai Bōken (Family Computer) * Nakayoshi All-Stars: Mezase! Gakuen Idol! (Nintendo DS) * Nangoku Shōnen Papuwa-kun (Game Boy, Super Famicom) * Natsuki Crisis Battle (Super Famicom) * Nana (PlayStation 2) * Nana: Everything Is Controlled By The Great Demon King!? (PSP) * Nana: Live Staff Mass Recruiting! Beginners Welcome (Nintendo DS) * Naruto: Clash of Ninja (Nintendo GameCube) * Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (Nintendo GameCube) * Clash of Ninja (Gekitou Ninja Taisen) 3 (Nintendo GameCube) * Clash of Ninja (Gekitou Ninja Taisen) 4 (Nintendo GameCube) * Naruto: Gekitou Ninja Taisen EX (Wii) * Naruto: Gekitou Ninja Taisen EX 2 (Wii) * Naruto Shippuden: Gekitou Taisen Special (Wii) * Naruto: Gekitou Ninja Taisen EX 3 (Wii) * Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (Wii) * Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (Wii) * Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja revolution 3 (Wii) * Naruto: Konoha Ninpouchou (WonderSwan Color) * Naruto: Konoha Senki (Game Boy Advance) * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (PlayStation 2) (playstation portable) * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (PlayStation 2) (playstation portable) * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (PlayStation 2) (Playstaton portable) * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 4 (PlayStation 2) * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 5 (PlayStation 2) * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (PlayStation 3) * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (PlayStation 3), (Xbox 360) * Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Accel (PlayStation 2) * Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Accel 2 (PlayStation 2) * Naruto Shippuden Legends: Akatsuki Rising (PlayStation Portable) * Naruto RPG: Uketsugareshi Hi no Ishi (Game Boy Advance) * Naruto RPG 2: Chidori vs. Rasengan (Nintendo DS) * Naruto: Ninja Council (Game Boy Advance) * Naruto: Ninja Council 2 (Game Boy Advance) * Naruto: Ninja Council 3 (Nintendo DS) * Naruto: Rise of a Ninja (Xbox 360) * Naruto: The Broken Bond (Xbox 360) * Naruto: Shinobi no Sato no Jintori Kassen (PlayStation) * Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (PlayStation 2) * Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2 (PlayStation 2) * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (PlayStation 3) * Nee Pon? x Rai Pon! (PC) * Neon Genesis Evangelion: Neon genesis Evangelion 64 (Nintendo 64 (1999)) * Neon Genesis Evangelion: Ayanami Raising Project (PC, Dreamcast, PlayStation 2, Nintendo DS) * Neon Genesis Evangelion: Neon genesis Evangelion 2 (PlayStation 2 (2004)) * Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Secret of Evangelion (PlayStation 2 (2006)) * Neon Genesis Evangelion: Meitantei Evangelion (PlayStation 2 (2007)) * Neon Genesis Evangelion: Battle Orchestra (PlayStation 2 (2008)) * Neon Genesis Evangelion: Evangelion: Jo (PlayStation 2 (2009)) * New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Duel (Super Nintendo) * Ninja Hattori-kun (Family Computer) * Nintama Rantarō (Game Boy, Game Boy Color, Super Famicom, Playdia, Nintendo 64, Nintendo DS) * Nostradamus ni Kiite Miro (PC) O *''Obake no Q-tarō: WanWan Panic'' (Family Computer) *''One Piece Grand Battle'' (Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2) *''One Piece'' (Game Boy Advance) *''One Piece: Gear Spirits'' (Nintendo DS) *''One Piece Grand Adventure'' (PlayStation 2, GameCube) *''One Piece Grand Battle!'' (PlayStation 2, PSone, GameCube) *''One Piece Grand Battle 3'' (PlayStation 2, GameCube) *''One Piece Treasure Battle!'' (GameCube) *''One Piece: Pirates Carnival'' (PlayStation 2, GameCube) *''One Piece: Unlimited Adventure'' (Nintendo Wii) *''One Piece: Unlimited cruise:The Treasure Beneath the Waves '' (Nintendo Wii) *''One Piece: Unlimited cruise 2:Awakening Of A Hero '' (Nintendo Wii) *''One Piece: Kaizoku Musou'' (Playstation3 PS3) *''Ookiku Furikabutte - Honto no Ace ni Nareru kamo'' (Nintendo DS) *''Oretachi ni Tsubasa wa Nai'' (PC) *''Orphen: Scion of Sorcery'' (PlayStation 2) *''Osu!! Karate Bu'' (Super Famicom) *''Ouran Koukou Host Club'' (PlayStation 2) (Japan only) *''Ouran Koukou Host Club DS'' (Nintendo DS) (Japan only) P * Patlabor (Famicom Disk System, Game Boy, Mega Drive, Turbo CD, PlayStation, PlayStation Portable) * Phantom of Inferno (DVD game) * Psychometrer Eiji (PlayStation game upon which a manga has been made) * Princess Princess: Hime-tachi no Abunai Hōkago (PlayStation 2) * Project Arms in Europe(Germany) only Arms (PlayStation 2) * Pokemon Puzzle League Nintendo 64 * Puss 'n Boots: Pero's Great Adventure NES Q * The Quiz Master R * Rave Master (GameCube) * Rave Master: Special Attack Force! (GBA) * Really? Really! (PC, Nintendo DS) * Record of Lodoss War (Sega Dreamcast, Super Famicom) * Ring ni Kakero (Super Famicom) * Ranma 1/2 (Super Famicom, PlayStation) * Rokudenashi Blues (Family Computer, Super Famicom) * Rosario + Vampire: Tanabata no Miss Yōkai Gakuen (Nintendo DS) * ''Rosario + Vampire Capu2: Koi to Yume no Rhapsodia (PlayStation 2) * ''Rozen Maiden: Duellwalzer (PlayStation 2) * Rozen Maiden: Gebetgarten (PlayStation 2) * Rozen Maiden: ALiBAT (a freeware game for PC) * Rurouni Kenshin: Enjō! Kyoto Rinne (PlayStation 2) * Rurouni Kenshin: Meiji Kenyaku Romantan (PlayStation) * Rurouni Kenshin: Meiji Kenkaku Roman Tan Saisen PSP * Raki Suta Moe Doriru * "Rune Factory 2 S * Sailor Moon (see List of Sailor Moon video games) * Saikano (Not yet released but sources state, "It will likely be released on PSP and PS2") * Saint Seiya (see main article) * Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked (PlayStation 2) * Samurai Deeper Kyo (GBA) * Samurai 7 (PlayStation 2) * School Rumble (PlayStation 2) * School Rumble: Ane san Jikan Desu (PSP) * Serial Experiments Lain (PlayStation) * Shakugan no Shana (Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2) * Shaman King (Game Boy Advance) * Shaman King (PlayStation 2) * Shin Raki Suta Moe Doriru Tabidachi * Shin Lucky Star Moe Drill * Shin Lucky Star Moe Drill Tabidachi * Shogo: Mobile Armor Division (PC) * Shojo Kakumei Utena (Sega Saturn) * ''Skip Beat (PlayStation 2) (Japan Only) * Slayers (Super Famicom, PlayStation, Sega Saturn) * Soar High! Isami * Sora no Otoshimono Forte: Dreamy Season (Nintendo DS) * Soul Eater: Monotone Princess (Nintendo Wii) * Soul Eater: Battle Ressonance (PlayStation 2, PSP) * Sotsugyou (video game) and Sotsugyou M * Spice and Wolf (Nintendo DS) * Spriggan: Lunar Verse (PlayStation) * Strike Witches (Nintendo DS, Xbox 360, PlayStation 2) * Sukisho! (PC, PlayStation 2) * Super Bikkuriman (Super Famicom) * Sutobasu Yarō Show (Super Famicom) ** Episode 1: Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shouganai!! -FIRST LIMIT- (PC, PlayStation 2) ** Episode 2: Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shouganai!! -TARGET NIGHTS- (PC, PlayStation 2) ** Episode 3: Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shouganai!! -RAIN- (PC, PlayStation 2) ** Episode 4: Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shouganai!! +White Flower+ (PC) * Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu (Nintendo DS, iPhone OS, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, Wii * Sword of the Berserk: Guts' Rage T * Takahashi Meijin no Bug-tte Honey (Famicom, Hudson Soft, June 5, 1987) * Tekkaman Blade (Game Boy, Super Famicom, NEC PC-9801) * Tenchi Muyo! Game-Hen (Super Famicom) * Tenchi Muyo! Toukou Muyou (PlayStation, Sega Saturn) * Tennis no Oujisama 2005 Crystal Drive (Nintendo DS) * Tennis no Oujisama: Boys Be Glorious (Nintendo DS) * Tennis no Oujisama: Girls Be Gracious (Nintendo DS) * The Prince of Tennis - Driving Smash! Side Genius (Nintendo DS) * The Prince of Tennis - Driving Smash! Side King (Nintendo DS) * Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann * ''The Agitation of Haruhi Suzumiya (Nintendo Wii) * The Perplexity of Haruhi Suzumiya (PlayStation 2) * The Promise of Haruhi Suzumiya (PSP) * Tick! Tack! (PC) * " " (Nintendo DS) * Tokyo Mew Mew (Game Boy Advance, PlayStation) * Toradora Portable (PlayStation Portable) * Transformers: The Headmasters (Famicom Disk System) * Trigun: The Planet Gunsmoke * Tsubasa Chronicle (Nintendo DS) * Terrorist Invasion (PlayStation 3, PlayStation 2) U * U.N. Squadron, see Area 88 * Uchuu no Stellvia (PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance) * Utsurun Desu.: Kawauso Hawaii e Iku!!! (Family Computer) V *''Vampire Hunter D (PlayStation) *''Vampire Knight'' (DS) *''Victorious Boxers - Ippo's Road to Glory'' (PlayStation 2) *''Victorious Boxers 2 - Fighting Spirit'' (PlayStation 2) *''Victorious Boxers: Revolution'' (Wii) *''Violinist of Hameln'' W * Wagamama Fairy Mirumo de Pon! (Game Boy Advance) * Wangan Midnight (Arcade, PS2, PS3) * W Wish * Wedding Peach (Super Famicom, Game Boy, PC-98) * Wedding Peach: Doki Doki Oiro-naoshi Fashion Dai-sakusen (PlayStation) X * X: Card of Fate (WonderSwan Color) * X: Unmei no Sentaku (PlayStation) Y * ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (GB) (Japan Only) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II (GBC) (Japan Only) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 4 (GBC) (Japan Only) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Monster Capture (GBC) (Japan Only) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 5 Expert 1 (GBA) (Japan Only) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 6 Expert 2 (GBA) (Japan Only) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Expert 3 (GBA) (Japan Only) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories (GBC) * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul (GBA) * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Edition: Stairway to the destined duel (GBA) * ''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Reshef of Destruction (GBA) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters (GBA) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny Board Traveler (GBA) * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards (GBA) * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004 (GBA) * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2005 (GBA) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Duel Academy '' (GBA) * ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Ultimate Masters Tournament 2006 (GBA) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour (DS) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller (DS) * Yu-Gi-Oh! WC 2007 (DS) * Yu-Gi-Oh! WC 2008 (DS) * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Stardust Accelerator: World Championship 2009 (DS) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Tag Force (PSP) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 (PSP) * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 (PSP) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Falsebound Kingdom (GC) * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Wheelie Breakers (WII) * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer (WII) * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dawn of destiny (Xbox) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories '' (PS) * ''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses (PS2) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters Coliseum (PS2) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Destiny' (PS2) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Tag Force Evolution (PS2) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos: Yugi the Destiny (PC) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos: Kaiba the Revenge (PC) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos: Joey the Passion (PC) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Online Duel Evolution (PC) * Yu Yu Hakusho: Dark Tournament (PS2) * Yu Yu Hakusho Forever (PS2) Z * Zoids Saga series (Game Boy Advance/Nintendo DS) * Zoids Vs. series (Nintendo Gamecube) * Zoids Assault '' series (Xbox 360) * ''Zatch Bell! series * Zatch Bell! Mamodo Battles (Nintendo Gamecube and PlayStation 2) * Zatch Bell! Electric Arena (Game Boy Advance) * Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury (Nintendo Gamecube and PlayStation 2) See also * List of anime based on video games * List of hentai computer games * List of video games based on comics * List of video games based on cartoons External links * Chokocat's Anime Video Games a blog with over 2250 game reviews. * Anime Video Games a website with over 200 reviews of Anime based games. * PSX Anime List detailed list of anime based PlayStation games. * Online Games a website with over 300 games. Video games based on anime or manga, List of *List sv:Animespel tl:Tala ng mga bidyo game na ayon sa anime o manga